Frozen (film)
'''Frozen '''is the 2013 fantasy CGI-animated film created by Disney. Summary Elsa is the princess of Arendelle, possesses cryokinetic powers, with which she is able to produce ice, frost and snow at will. One night while playing with her little sister Anna she accidently injures Anna by her powers. Her parents,The King and Queen took Anna to the troll King. The troll King healed Anna and warned Elsa to master her powers or else her own fear would destroy her! After that accident Elsa broke of her connection with Anna as she feared that she might hurt Anna again.Elsa and her parents made many attempts for her to master her powers but failed. Elsa became more and more scared of her own powers.Later on,The King and Queen died in a sea storm. After that when Elsa comes at the age, the Kingdom prepares for her coronation as the Queen. Anna becomes really happy as the gates will open and she will be able to go outside. As on her stroll she meets Prince Hans of Eastern Isles, both of them quickly develop mutual feelings.After the coronation Anna and Hans go to Elsa so that they could marry each other. Elsa becomes shocked and says no but Anna persists Elsa to say yes. With the high commotion Elsa in rage shouts and her ice powers come out. Among the guests,Duke of Weselton, who seeks to exploit Arendelle for profit starts to say that Elsa is a monster and everyone starts to panic. Elsa flees the castle, while inadvertently unleashing an eternal winter on the kingdom.Elsa runs away in the snowy mountains building herself a solitary ice palace, and unknowingly brings to life her and Anna's childhood snowman,Olaf. Meanwhile, Anna shocked by the acts,sets out in search of her sister, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter, and mend their relationship. When obtaining supplies, she meets an iceman named Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven, and convinces Kristoff to guide her up the North Mountain. On their journey, the group encounter Olaf, who leads them to Elsa's hideaway.Anna and Elsa reunite. Anna requests Elsa to come back but Elsa refuses but after getting to know that the whole kingdom is in eternal winter because of her. She freaks out and accidently injures Anna at her heart. Horrified, Elsa creates a giant snow creature to drive Anna, Kristoff and Olaf away from her palace. As they flee, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning white and deduces that something is very wrong. He seeks help from the trolls, his adoptive family, who explain that Anna's heart has been frozen by Elsa. Unless it is thawed by an "act of true love", she will become frozen solid forever. Believing that only Hans can save her with a true love's kiss, Kristoff races back with her to Arendelle. Meanwhile, Hans, leading a search for Anna, reaches Elsa's palace. In the ensuing battle against the Duke's men, Elsa is knocked unconscious and imprisoned in Arendelle. There, Hans pleads with her to undo the winter, but Elsa confesses that she does not know how. When Anna reunites with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and reveals that his true intention in marrying her is to seize control of Arendelle's throne. Leaving Anna to die, he charges Elsa with treason for her younger sister's apparent death. Elsa escapes and heads out into the blizzard on the fjord. Olaf finds Anna and reveals Kristoff is in love with her; they then escape onto the fjord to find him. Hans confronts Elsa, telling her Anna is dead because of her. In Elsa's despair, the storm suddenly ceases, giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to find each other. However, Anna, seeing that Hans is about to kill Elsa, throws herself between the two just as she freezes solid, blocking Hans' attack.Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna begins to thaw, since her decision to sacrifice herself to save her sister constitutes an "act of true love". Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers, Elsa thaws the kingdom and helps Olaf survive in summer. Hans is deported back to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle, while Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton. Anna and Kristoff share a kiss, and the two sisters reconcile. Elsa promises never to shut the castle gates again. Category:Disney Category:CGI Category:2013 Category:Fantasy Category:Movies